Parting Song
by Too Many Reasons
Summary: Shortly after her death, the spirit of Uta Kihara meets a young man named Kurapika in the forest who is able to see her. Upon learning she is dead, Kurapika decides to aid her in finding eternal peace.


_Introduction_

* * *

When I open my eyes, a speckled sky is dark above me. Cicadas chirp from unknown places. Softly, a creek trickles in the distance. Trees loom around where I lay, casting shadows on the grass. I sit up, and glance around. There is nothing but nature, and though it is night, it is lively. Fireflies dance around me; the only light in sight besides the moon and trillions of stars overhead.

I slowly rise to my feet. Strangely, I feel as light as a feather. I turn around, and right there, hanging limply from a thick rope is my body. My long hair spills over my face, and it sways gently with the breeze.

_..._

Upon further observation of my surroundings, I recognize this area as the forest in the next town over from mine, where I used to play hide and seek with Ko as Mother and Father purchased fruit from the local vendors.

_...I'm dead._

I start wandering around aimlessly, leaving my body, my _past_, behind. Though I've been in this forest before, I've never been in this specific location. I don't remember why I came this far. I follow the sound of the creek, hoping it will provide clues.

_Why am I still here, then?_

The sound of water running becomes louder.

_Is there no heaven, no hell? No afterlife? Is this my afterlife, still stuck here? _

Soon, the trees open to a small stream running through the thicket. It is illuminated by the moonlight, like beautiful white silk, and twinkles like pure magic. Subtle wings rattle the leaves in the trees above, and they softly fall to the water.

_...What a serene image._

I study for a few minutes, taken by the simple beauty. When I look up, an amber light has appeared, level with the ground. Curious, I move towards it, leaping over the thin creek and through the bushes and brush, completely inaudible. Though barely visible, I can see black smoke billowing upwards.

A young man sits near the blazing fire, body glowing orange. I watch him as he stares blankly into the flames, with a fatigued look on his face. Suddenly, with a heavy sigh, he stands, and hurriedly walks away in the opposite direction. His figure disappears into the darkness of the forest.

I move out from behind the tree I hid and make my way to the fire. It flickers and crackles, and small sparks fizzle onto the ground surrounding it. I reach out towards it, daring to test the limits of my new spirit form. As my hands moves closer, the flames slowly push away.

_I can't feel the heat at all._

I attempt reaching further into the fire, but to no avail. Without warning, the sound of falling wood rattles me. I quickly look up and see the young man staring right back at me. He reaches behind him and swiftly pulls out two bokken swords, ready for attack.

"State your business," he sharply says, voice low and frightening to the ear.

I blink a few times, and look behind me, making sure he's really speaking to _me_.

"Yes, _you!_"

I whip back around.

_How...? How can he see me? Aren't spirits invisible to the living human eye?_

"How are you able to see me right now?" I quietly ask. The fire glows between us.

"What do you mean?" he questions, furrowing his brow. I see his grip on the swords tighten.

"...I'm dead, am I not? Didn't I _just_ die?"

"Are you mentally insane? You are standing right before me; surely you are not dead. If that is a poor attempt to stall or confuse me, you've failed," the man states, glaring at me with intense eyes.

"No, I..."

I look at my hands, pale and slightly translucent.

"No, I _am _dead. I killed myself not too far away from here, not too long ago, actually..." I murmur, not daring to glance up at him.

"You're spouting nonsense. If you're dead, how is it that I can see you?" he hisses, moving closer.

"I just asked you that."

He grits his teeth.

"This is ridiculous. If you're really just some sort of ghost, and you really _just died_, show me your corpse."

I turn around, and begin walking back from where I came, over the stream and through the bushes, past tree after tree.

_Everything looks the same._

I don't look to see if he is following me.

When I arrive, a clanking sound disturbs the peace.

"That's... you?" the man's voice trembles from behind me, swords dropped to the ground. He trudges towards the hanging body, his arms shaking and breath rapid. He looks to me with a terrified look.

"What a surprise that I would meet someone so quickly after my death," I softly chuckle, looking to the sky, "What a surprise someone could see spirits. You know, they don't exactly give you a handbook, or anything."

* * *

**I've thought about writing something quite like this many times before, and have finally begun to elaborate more on the idea. Let's see where it goes, shall we? I hoped you enjoyed this short introduction.**


End file.
